50 Days and Counting
by MysteryPT
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau harus membuat orang yang kau sayangi mencintaimu dalam lima puluh hari, padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengenalimu? Tentu merasa kesusahan. Kecuali mereka dipersatukan oleh cinta abadi. Benar? RnR, thanks!


**Haloo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya yang gaje ini xD kali ini fanficnya muncul dari mimpi saya xD Semoga anda semua sukaa!**

**Disclaimer: KnB bukan, saya ulangi, BUKAN punya saya! KnB itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi (?)**

**Warning: Gaje, abal-abal.**

* * *

"Kumohon, sembuhkanlah Akashi-kun dari penyakitnya. Dewa Kiyoshi... Aku akan melakukan apa saja."

"Tentu saja aku akan menolongmu, tapi tentu saja ada syaratnya. Kagami, bawakan kontrak itu!"

"Kiyoshi-senpai... Ini." seseorang dengan surai merah - yang mengingatkan Kuroko akan kawannya yang sedang terkulai lemas di rumah sakit Teiko - muncul dan membawa secarik kertas serta sebuah... Stempel raksasa?

"Silahkan kau baca kontrak ini dan tanda tangan jika kau setuju." ujar Dewa Kiyoshi dengan malasnya. Memang sih, dia benar-benar malas dengan berbagai macam hal yang harus dilakukan - sudah menjadi peraturan bagi para Dewa untuk melakukan ini, menurut Riko - tetapi jika ia melewati berbagai macam 'Tata Cara Memberikan Wish Kepada Manusia' itu, dia pasti akan habis di-Boston Crab Hold oleh Riko Aida, sang Dewi segalanya. Si pemilik surai baby blue itu melongo melihat kertas berisi kontrak tersebut.

* * *

Syarat:

1\. Wish yang diminta haruslah masuk akal dan tidak egois. Jika melanggar akan dibayar dengan nyawa.

2\. Wish yang diminta harus dibalas dengan suatu layanan lain. Dengan kata lain, barter. Pengecualian untuk menghidupkan kembali atau menyembuhkan orang lain. Jika melanggar akan dibayar dengan nyawa PLUS satu kali Boston Crab Hold therapy.

3\. Jika wish yang diminta adalah untuk menghidupkan kembali atau menyembuhkan orang, orang yang disembuhkan akan kehilangan ingatan akan orang yang meminta wish ini.

4\. Jika dalam 50 hari si peminta tidak dapat membuat orang yang disembuhkan/dihidupkan kembali mencintai si pembuat wish, maka pembuat wish akan membayar dengan nyawa PLUS Dua Boston Crab Hold therapy PLUS Satu jam therapy pijit dari sang Dewi. Di sini, sang peminta wish boleh memilih siapa yang mati. Apakah dirinya, atau otang yang disembuhkan tersebut.

* * *

"Maaf, Dewa Kiyoshi... Apakah syarat-syarat diatas tidak salah ketik?" Kuroko bertanya dengan ragu. Dia hanya merasa aneh, bukankah lucu, jika Surga Seirin yang terkenal ini, memakai cara-cara manusia yang aneh-aneh sebagai konsekuensinya? Tapi, di Surga Seirin, segala yang tidak normal itu normal. Justru jika ada sesuatu yang normal, pasti dianggap aneh.

"Itu tidak salah kok. Jangan lupa motto Surga Seirin! 'Semua yang tidak normal itu normal!' Baiklah, sekarang tanda tangan saja, lalu beritahu aku siapa yang mau kamu sembuhkan!" Kata Dewa Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum cerah. Kuroko menunduk, menandatangani kontrak yang ukurannya tidak bisa dikatakan normal untuk manusia.

"Sip! Kagami, tolong cap ya!" perintah Kiyoshi dengan riang. Kagami hanya iya-iya saja kepada senpainya itu.

"Yang aku ingin engkau sembuhkan adalah Akashi Seijuurou, Dewa-san. Dia pemimpin Teiko Corp. Bisakah anda menyembuhkannya?"

"Pemimpin Teiko Corp! Menarik sekali! Tentu saja bisa! Let's have fun~" ucap Kiyoshi. Setelah mantra 'Let's have fun~' itu dikatakan, muncullah sebuah layar plasma yang menunjukkan keadaan seseorang bersurai merah yang sudah sehat walafiat. Disana, Kuroko juga melihat kawan-kawan Kiseki no Sedai yang tengah bergembira bersama bos mereka yang baru sembuh.

"Akashicchi! Akhirnya kau sembuh juga!"

"Bu.. Bukannya aku gembira melihatmu sehat kembali, Akashi, tetapi aku capek mengurus urusanmu yang makin lama makin bertumpuk. Ditambah lagi pekerjaanku, nanodayo."

"Tapi... Hei, apakah kalian melihat Tetsu?"

"Daiki... Siapa itu 'Tetsu'?" Hati Kuroko seakan tercabik-cabik mendengar pertanyaan polos namun penuh tusukan tersebut.

"Nah, selamat mencoba mendapatkan bosmu kembali!" kata Kiyoshi sambil membawa sang surai baby blue itu kembali ke bumi.

* * *

**TBC or End? Review yoo! Un, bukannya ngarep, tapi 3 reviews yang bilang continue, maka saya continue xD tapi entah kapan ya xD soalnya masih banyak fic yang terbengkalai~ dan juga banyak ujian xD**

**... 10 reviews maximal 1 bulan saya update! (terhitung dari review kesepuluh)**

**... Oke ini absurd dan ngarep abis. Lupakan saja jumlah reviews tadi, tapi kalo berhasil gini, baguslah (?)**

**Jaa, reviewsnya ditunggu ya xD jk~**


End file.
